Hormone Therapy
by xxIcyAngelxx
Summary: It was utterly humiliating how he needed release. "A sexual drug was injected in their systems," Kou told her flatly. "You cannot go closer, Hinata-sama." Neji/Hinata.


scene: battlefield / timeline: after fourth ninja war / ages: unknown / relationships: unknown

starring a very (panicked) horny Neji who's warring with his principles.

* * *

There was a nin targeting him.

He ignored the incoherent shouts calling for his attention. There were more essential enemies he needed to eliminate than a single trooper.

His sleeve was grabbed. Neji jabbed his elbow to disengage him and went into the fray.

" _Hakke Hyakunijuuchaishou_!"

Several of them flew, others falling, and the remaining were stunned and quickly finished off.

Once they were done, Neji looked to another part of the battlefield. He could make his way to Hinata. If he found another wound on her, he'd destroy the ones responsible.

"Neji!" Kiba called out warningly.

Something sharp struck his vein. "Got you," he said frantically with wild eyes. Neji knocked him away and looked down at a syringe stuck on his arm, half of its content emptied. He removed it and threw it far. The enemies were thinning, the Byakugan revealed, but there was still a cluster of them where another platoon was fighting just across the river.

"You will surrender!" another enemy nin declared and threw a gas bomb that engulfed the area. He heard screams echo soon after.

Neji rushed towards them, hearing Hinata's familiar cry. It was soon dispelled by a Sand nin, blowing it right back to his face. "What was that?" he heard someone cough.

"Get a medic here!"

His heart started pounding and Neji slowed. Briefly, he remembered something was injected in him. He tested his reflexes. Neji frowned. It wasn't poisonous because he remained healthy. But his arousal stood proud and ready, Neji realized with horror.

…

It was not uncommon to engage in sex soon after a hard mission. Some nins even suggested it to him offhandedly though Neji ignored it. He preferred being discreet. There wasn't anything discreet about this.

"Wow," an obnoxious voice blurted.

Neji had already shifted to lay on his front. He tried tuning them out.

"Quit looking," another nin snapped.

Kiba snickered then choked. "Shouldn't get near the males," he said with a shiver and covered his nose.

He shook it off. Some were actively trying to rid the ailment and weren't subtle about it. He was only grateful that Hinata wasn't here to witness this shameful–

"Neji-niisan!"

 _Fuck_.

His brain registered the word, knew which of its numerous usage it was for, but apparently his body thought otherwise because it flooded him. The need to pin her down, spread her legs and sink himself deep inside her. His hands dug into the ground. Control was rapidly slipping and it wouldn't be long until he too had to be held back by reluctant nins who didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

He had already seen one nin subdued, flat on his front, because no one wanted any accidental brushes from below.

"Neji-niisan!" she called again and it should have doused some part of him because that title was wrong right now, but his pulse jumped again. "Kou, what happened?"

He was instantly thankful when Kou intercepted her path. Now if he could be prudent while escorting her away, Neji would be eternally indebted.

But when he looked, Kou was touching her shoulders and aggression gripped him. He couldn't touch a woman, especially now that Hinata was there and she was further away from his reach. He held a kunai, waiting for the right angle below Kou's hips when it was knocked out of his fingers. "Cool it, Hyuuga," Kakashi said firmly before his visible eye crinkled in amusement. "Oh my, I forget you can't."

Neji scowled. "I can still use my hands."

"Please do," Kakashi returned, retreating elsewhere.

"Neji-niisan!" He clenched his teeth to stop a groan. If only she stopped saying it like that because his body appreciated how she cried out his name. "Let me pass–"

"A sexual drug was injected in their systems," Kou told her flatly. "You cannot go closer, Hinata-sama."

Another man on his hit list, soon after he killed the nin responsible for this.

"W-What?"

The disbelief in her voice almost mortified him. Almost, because there was something about the way her eyes darted to his, a curious flush over her face as she studied him before Kou blocked her view. "Hinata-sama, stop."

She tried inching around him. "Wait, I–"

"Get her out of here," Neji gritted.

"No!" He stiffened. "I'm staying," she said resolutely.

He wouldn't mind that if only she was beneath him so he could control the pace. "Leave!" he snapped and she flinched.

"But–"

" _Now_."

"No!"

He growled. If she wanted to fight, he could take her on just as soon as he could stand, but a stubborn part of him still lived through the haze and demanded the sight of his arousal stay hidden. And he was very certain Kou would try to kill him if he tried.

"Hinata-sama, it's shameful to see him like this right now," Kou negotiated. "Allow him his pride and give him privacy until it passes."

Hinata shook her head and something in him ticked. Hinata resisting, Hinata disobeying, Hinata's defiance; all at his expense. He wanted to lay her over his lap and spank the living daylights out of her. The drug, Neji swore, just heightened his most primitive instincts. It'd be better if he didn't look, but Kou stepped forward to remove her and a hot flash erupted in him. "Touch her again and I'll cut you down," Neji warned.

The two whipped to stare, startled.

Hinata fidgeted, glancing uncertainly at Kou as she stepped around him. "I…I want to watch him."

By watch, Neji knew she meant reviewing his condition until he was operational again. But by watch, his body rejoiced because it clearly meant an interest in sex and most especially, in his body.

Kou's voice broke no arguments. "Hinata-sama, you will not go near him."

His eyes narrowed and his hands were flexing to strangle that throat.

He was going to launch himself when a rush of nins began surrounding them. Through the sudden chaos, he lunged up when he saw Kou carry her away until his face hit the earth. The medics quickly acted and built a tent around the affected area and separated them in makeshift quarters.

* * *

Neji stared dully at the ceiling.

He was sedated when they jumped him and carted him to a room. When he woke, the uncomfortable problem still persisted. He didn't even twitch when he heard feminine voices murmuring around him. There was only one that could affect him and if Kou managed to get her away, then Neji was alone. Which was very bad, he thought distantly. At least now he can ignore his conscience but the sight of Hinata trying to reach his side remained in his mind's eye.

Maybe he can just close his eyes and pretend she was there. It wouldn't be the first time.

A few moans and Neji was irritated they couldn't place a cloaking justu to dampen the sound. He couldn't concentrate with interference and Neji was immediately embarrassed to have thought so. His impulses, usually tightly restrained, were free. A nin, with a very light step, was passing by and Neji felt the pulse in the air. Thankfully, the sounds disappeared but there were still faint whispers. So only those who were doing the deed, Neji thought dispassionately.

His mood worsened. He was alone and aroused, along with a mixture of dismay and annoyance. Neji dreaded the coming hours.

He was becoming delusional when he imagined her voice. "You can't!" Hinata's voice faintly resounded.

"I'm here to help," another feminine voice retorted. "Now get out of my way."

A sound of a scuffle and Neji perked immediately at the thought. "I-I know what you're going to do!" Hinata huffed.

"It's my job!"

"Not him!"

A hopeful part of him summarized Hinata had some notion of jealousy. "I can disable you," the nin threatened.

"Try if you can," Hinata returned with a hint of uneasiness and Neji offhandedly wondered what he could try with her, see what she liked, how far he could take it. One memorable fact that always haunted him was that she was flexible in a way he never imagined and it rattled him the moment he witnessed it.

"I don't need another patient on my watch."

A crunch of gravel. "Neither do I."

He figured this was a good time to relieve some tension as they fought, but his rationality overclouded his body's demand. As the hits connected _,_ he was preoccupied on how to escape the fasteners.

Unfortunately, his body could not bend the way Hinata's could and there was a towering obstacle, if he was really modest, in the way. An indignant shout and grunts was all he heard. Hinata was the better of the two, he thought smugly.

They could spar each other once this conflict was over, Neji decided. He'd be all too happy if she managed to knock him on his back. That led to thoughts that made him shift in discomfort. Neji scowled. The drug was affecting his treasured memories and that he did not allow. There was a fantasy or two inspired from their training sessions, but those were kept at bay. Occasionally.

With sheer will, he spent the rest of the time twisting and pulling his wrists to loosen the chakra-enforced binds.

…

The medic-nin came in, all covered up and utterly undesirable in a white protective suit. Good thing, because his fever raged from Hinata's quarrel which had his imagination running wild. He spotted a black eye and smirked.

Hinata was definitely getting stronger. And bolder. She would definitely–

He bent a leg to move the blanket. The medic snorted. "So the effects vary depending on how much dosage you were administered. Fortunately, some show signs of improvement rapidly after a few hours. Unfortunately, masturbation only prolongs it." _Oh gods._ "There's a quicker method to get rid of it, but only after several orgasms," she continued. "No one has a problem with that so far. Just have sex."

He twitched.

She looked over a file. "All female nins are administered a contraceptive jutsu while on duty. Your records show you're healthy as well." Of course he was. "Virgin," she mocked beneath her breath.

He bristled in indignation.

"Any names for a partner, Hyuuga?"

"None," he had to force himself to say.

Her brow quirked and his masculinity demanded to be defended. Hell, he could _show_ her that he was a desirable male.

"Good, because Hinata Hyuuga is here to watch over you."

* * *

It was driving him crazy. As soon as she walked in, his hormones went into overdrive.

Her figure could entice a man to walk through fire. Neji unknowingly committed that act once. That damned Uchiha who set fire as a demonstration and she was nearby, oblivious in her outfit that bared the skin of her arms and legs. On any other woman, it wouldn't interest him, but the Hinata he knew over the years always shielded every inch of her body. The sun radiated beautifully on her and he couldn't help but notice a strap peeking from her shoulder. He needed to alert her before others noticed, only to realize it didn't bode well for him and not because of the sudden heat rising around him.

If she ever grasped a sliver of his love, it would ruin their carefully built friendship. It took years and as Neji contemplated on it, his skin tingled from an insistent prickle. She was suddenly crying out and he was drenched in cold water. "Hinata-sama," he had coughed once the flames were gone. "You forgot this." And he handed her a headband that she neglected earlier on, not counting that he was planning to keep it.

There was another time when their peers threw a big celebration after Lee's promotion. It was then he witnessed, forever imprinted in his memory, Hinata's very generous body trying to dance. Her unsuccessful efforts still made him blank out if he ever recalled it. She ran back to the table, her face covered, and Neji wanted to replicate the same movement. He supposed he should apologize for mentally damning her friends, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, for forcing her. Though he did not like the fact they outfitted her into a dress to her, and his, discomfort.

He tried drinking the night away, but his resilience against it proved worthless. He only managed to keep a straight face when he escorted her back home from the depression that she wouldn't remember. She was mumbling, her face prettily red with a smile. She held his arm for balance and the reliance made him feel good. It was a memory he always liked to look back on.

"Neji-niisan?" her voice ventured.

He could scare her off. She would probably never speak to him again but he couldn't survive this moment. At least when he was lucid and sane, he could convince her with a serious front that intimidated everyone– the same way he could coax her right now to climb onto his lap.

The restraints were looser. Panicked, Neji could only force her to leave. He didn't want to see her eyes wide and terrified trained on him again. Saying his goodbyes to the chances of any relationship with her, Neji allowed the filter in his head to completely turn off. "I want to fuck you," he said crudely.

She shuffled her hands, her head ducking down.

"Your body always distracts me," he said, focusing particularly on her chest and lingered on her legs. She fussed over a tray and was about to present it to him until his words stopped her. "Come any closer and I will pin you down," he threatened. "I won't stop."

"Oh," she mumbled.

His gaze ran down her figure. "I can't wait," he was murmuring. "I don't have the patience to remove everything."

She tugged the edges of her uniform top. Neji made an appreciative rumble. "Do you need…anything? I can get it for you," she said, seeing his eyes flash.

"You know, Hinata. I wouldn't be here otherwise."

She bit her lip and studied him timidly, as if there was something she wanted to say but the action distracted him. "Neji–"

"I'll have you on your back first," he said, raising his eyes to hers. "I want to see your face when–"

"I-It's okay," she mumbled and he froze.

"What?" he rasped.

"I, um, I also… inhaled some," she said when he stared incredulously. "Just a bit," she quickly added. "Not enough to render me… incapacitated but, um," she drifted. "I am also not… unaffected."

There was a rational part of him that fought it. "You don't have to, Hinata," he said roughly. "It will pass eventually."

Her face was red. "I was looking for you," she admitted.

His hands, now free, clenched the sheets. "Explain."

"The medic says, um, self-pleasure," she tripped over the word and it was extremely arousing to hear it from her mouth, "is not advisable." She hesitated. "And it would go away if–"

"If we had sex."

She wrung her hands nervously, but there was no denying the heated interest in his eyes. "Yes, that–"

"You and I." Hinata nodded shyly. He smoothed the blanket. "I never expected you'd come to me."

She shifted on her feet and had he been more observant, it wasn't because of nerves. A sort of plea flicked over her face, full of anxiety. "I thought you wouldn't mind," she said, coming closer and his pulse jumped.

"Why?"

She exhaled shakily. "You…You think of me sometimes, right?" she asked and before he could answer, she continued, "Because I think of you…sometimes."

She covered her face. He wasn't sure how long the silence went on, but it was enough for her to start shying away from him. He grabbed her before she could and Neji carefully maneuvered her closer. When she climbed on the bed to settle in, he had to adjust. "Hinata," he murmured. "When did you start thinking of me?"

"I lied," she mumbled and his heart nearly stopped then. "I-I think of you all the time." She bashfully bowed her head to his shoulder.

Neji brought her face up and tried very hard to gently kiss her. "Me too," he said when they pulled away. Her eyes clouded with curiosity. "All these years," he answered and nudged his head down to her neck. "Hinata."

"Neji," she uttered shyly.

"This wasn't how I'd imagined it."

"Oh?"

"I never planned on saying anything," he said, liking the way their lips met. "But eventually I knew I couldn't accept any other man with you."

She wriggled in his grip, trying to get equal leverage, but stilled when a guttural groan emerged from him. "Um, Neji, are we…"

The edge of her shirt crumpled under his hands.

* * *

"It ranges on the dosage," the medic explained to the small crowd waiting outside. Having witnessed everything, they barred other divisions from entering the area. "When you have a lot in your system, you're more aroused. Any meager amounts taken in the body will incite more jealousy than arousal."

"So just jealousy?"

"Of course not. Sexual arousal is still there."

...

His hand dipped into her undergarments.

So he did have the patience to pleasure her first.

His fingers felt something moist.

Neji met her lips once more.

...

Kou had a fierce scowl as he stood guard.

"So, uh, any word on Neji?"

"No," he bit out.

"Is it going to take a while?"

Kou snarled.

"Well, let me know when they're done."

He brandished a well-polished, sharpened kunai.

"Never mind."

...

She was almost naked.

His skin was heated by her touch and kisses, which definitely told him this was no dream.

He tugged her shirt up and she resisted. "I, um, I'm not," she tried explaining. "That is…I'm not confident," she said, peering timidly into his eyes.

He needed to reassure her immediately; all the words he's ever wanted to say to her was readily available. Except all that came out was, "I've seen it before," he murmured, completely forgetting to censor his words.

"When?" she stammered, pulling back.

"I've been watching you for so long," Neji replied. Somewhere in his conscience, he realized its implications. "Not intentionally," he said. "It was when we all went to the public baths."

They had stormed in, Neji leading the front, as soon as she screamed when Lee came bursting through the ceiling in the changing room. "I had a towel on," she said.

He paused and tried to think. "It slipped when we went after him."

"Oh."

"That's enough, Hinata," he growled when she opened her mouth to say more.

...

"Hey, where's Naruto?" someone suddenly asked.

"I don't know. I'm trying to look for Captain Yamato."

"You don't think they were also–"

"Don't say it."

Kiba scrubbed his face and tried to block out sounds. "This is not a good day," he muttered to a snoring Akamaru. "I never wanted to know about anyone's sex life."

...

He discovered something very surprising about Hinata.

While he fantasized how she'd tremble beneath him when they were in bed, it seemed she did more than that.

She was highly curious, bringing out a low rumble from his throat. There was no way her face could have gotten redder, already beautifully flushed from the orgasms he wrung from her. She was still a little dazed and he was right there with her, unable to string a single thought without thinking of how soft her skin was.

He surrendered to release when her body tensed around him. "Multiple orgasms," he murmured.

She made a small noise when he was hard inside her again.

...

"I mean, isn't this drug for the impotent? For old people? For the ones who–"

"We get it."

"So why would they target that division?"

"I think I know why." They stared at a Konoha nin with a mischievous smile. "I'm very sure Neji Hyuuga punched the guy who deployed the drug before."

"That's one hell of a grudge."

Kiba rolled his eyes.

...

The pleasurable ache plaguing her hours ago had yet to fade and Neji was diligently attending to her.

But it never occurred to Hinata how attentive he was. She tried stretching her legs when he grabbed them in a vice-grip.

"Don't," he huffed in a guttural tone. "Don't move."

And she realized Neji was also still in the grips of its influence.

...

"Still, it was a male-dominated group that got hit."

"You forgot the Hokage's group was affected too."

Kiba perked in interest.

"I don't think they factored in female hormones reacting to it."

"Are you talking about how the women are more, hmm, passionate?"

"Yes."

"What kind of attack is that? Some people get embarrassed, big deal."

"How insensitive," Kakashi scoffed.

...

Neji tried to clear his head.

Her body shuddered beneath him once more, a drawn-out sigh accompanying it.

He was spent. It finally calmed the insatiable need but there was still a haze in her eyes that called to him and one of his hands untangled from hers to drift down her body.

...

"Is that Kankouro? Was he also–"

"What the fuck, I think I saw Gai–"

A burst of laughter erupted from the spectators when the normally unruffled Shikamaru Nara exited next with visible relief. Among them, Kiba grumbled to himself, "Shouldn't have dodged it." Another person they didn't expect was the enigmatic Genma. As he went through the tent folds, they tried to look for his partner, but she must have taken another exit.

Neji Hyuuga came out next. Their mouths opened to fire insults.

He was unreadable, but one look at the woman beside him dispelled it. It was Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress he was fiercely protective of and they knew not to test his temper. Like all other individuals who left the tent, she was fresh-faced with a glow, her hair mussed. Beside her, Neji's uniform was crumpled, his forehead protector not completely straight.

Hinata couldn't look anyone in the eye nor could anyone meet Neji's hard stare.

* * *

 **FIN**

Originally in Calendar of Venus until I, ah, took part of it into another direction. I managed to insert a confession somehow too and it fit! I loved writing unhinged Neji so much. It's a break from his serious personality and I hoped it worked out well here. I've written eight fics (seven completed!) for this pairing. It was great writing them in various scenarios and I wouldn't have finished it without all of your support. Thank you for reading!


End file.
